


Icarus

by WarriorOmen



Series: Icarus [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Bloodplay, Cannibalism, Collars, Dom/Sub Relations, Gang AU, Gun porn, Incestual Elements, Knife Play, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, Possible Dark Will, Scenting, Slurs, Small Mutilation, Violence, Violent Sex, dub con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorOmen/pseuds/WarriorOmen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In 1987, the streets of Downtown Baltimore are ragged,dirty and depraved. Owned entirely by the unnamed street gang of Hannibal Lecter, Office Will Graham decides to take on the impossible task of bringing the man to justice. But once Will comes face to face with the enigmatic leader,he finds his vendetta might be a lot more than he bargained for. (Hannibal Gang AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Icarus

**Author's Note:**

> The other day I was listening to Gangster's Paradise,and thinking about Charlie Countryman and Hannibal. An hour later I had a word doc opened with this.

“Dangerous game you're playing here Graham. What's going to happen if you get killed?”

A click of the gun coming to safety was all the answer Crawford got, barely able to see past the curled hair before him. “You're still a little too young to die in the field.”

'We all die at some point' answering him at last. 'Dangerous games for dangerous people” Slipping the weapon to the holster. Jack tugged on the brim of his hat. He could only protect the officer so far,and they both knew that.

“It's above your board.”

“Nobody else wants to hammer the nails.”

“So why you?”

Will bit at his lip, chewed.. Shrugging on his jacket, starting to turn down the street. 

“Why not me?”

~~

Downtown Baltimore used to be a safe place. Yet decreasing value in real estate had turned it slowly from prestige to a slum. Gutter rats crawling through the pathways of what once may have been lush gardens to privileged elders.

A park, made for children now barren of all but rust, soot and the occasional needle. A city run by those who came purely from the ground up, never crawling their way past the bars of the fences that surrounded their pitiful homes.

Favourite meeting place of those who really controlled the city.

'I ask for order and you give me garbage.” Lecter curtly informed his second,bending to pick up the stray syringe in hand. “Mother isn't here to wipe your arse, after all.' Vowels sharpened by the ill mood he found himself in. Needles were a danger to the leather boots he favoured. Boots that never came cheap. Mind you. 

“Must've missed it' the second replied, sliding his hand to the pocket. “I can't always be on the sharp eye when I'm too busy looking for cops as well,you realize.”

Lecter's brow's furrowed under the fringe of bang,snapping his fingers to the side of his own face. “Abigail?' Eyes trained to the second as the girl in question moved carefully just from behind him, one arm curled around the chain of the swing Lecter sat upon,wrapping a hand about the long column of his neck, pulled closer by the hand that came up the small of her back,dragging her in.

“How long has this man been in my employ?”

She considered.

“Two years.”

“Hmm' Pausing, letting the moment hang. 'Tally?”

“Fourth transgression,” purring the words against his neck,letting her hand card through his hair. “Isn't that one too many,daddy?”

Catching on, the second started to press forward. 'Now hold on just a fucking minute-” a single, silenced round cutting of the sentence mid-statement. Shock rocking the body forward, a hand to his chest,before he collapsed on his knees. 

Lecter pulled the gun back, staring cooly at the twitching body.

“Yes. A minute. I'll wait.” Watching the life seep from the body, Abigail fingering the hem of her leather skirt,resting her head against his shoulder. Finally,the second seemed to pass. Hannibal snapped his free hand,gesturing silently. Dragging his lips against the side of Abigail's cheek,

“Looks like I'm going to need another second' smirking when she giggled against his chest, snuggling up to him, placing a cigarette between the sharp points of his teeth.

“Yes, looks like.” Laugher raising high above the park.

~~  
Since he graduated from the Police Academy five years ago, Will had never had much of a chance to find his bearings. Transferred to Homicide almost immediately, a slump had regulated him back to the field. Plagued by headaches and visions he could never control, his capture rate was twice that of anyone else in the team.

It made other's on the force as envious as admirable. Though he made a point of proving that he was never trying to show them up. Twitchy in nature and pale faced, they mocked anyway. 

“You're too pretty too be in one of those out of a strip club,princess” a senior remarked, tugging his tie. 'Should have that wrapped around a pole,don't you think?”

Will's retaliation punch earned him a week suspension without pay.

It was after his return to work that he'd come across a headline near the common table, another body missing from the Baltimore area. The seventh that month. Lack of evidence behind a serial killer pointed towards gang activity. Which was when the name 'Lecter' first came under Will's nose. Not two days passed before Graham knew that he'd developed a full blown obsession with the man behind the Lecter name.

Police knew next to nothing of him. A single blurry photograph was the only evidence of his existence,and how his name was whispered with reserved fear in the streets. Undaunted, Will decided that this would be the man who would turn his career. Put him back in Homicide where he belonged. Out of the blasted blues once and for all.

“Lecter?” a civilian stammered. “Everybody knows him 'ere. We just don't talk about 'im.”

Will rubbed his temple, hat forgone for the moment, sitting at his side. “Perhaps not, but lack of talking about him points to knowing something.”

“Oh. We know him. Just don't wanna be overheard” blowing a bubble too close to Will's nose for his own comfort. 'This? This is his city,and everyone here knows it.”

“Any chance you've seen this Lecter in person?” Will fished, knowing the chances were not all that high. As predicted, the teenager shook his head, hands twitching against the stone washed, saggy jeans.

“Nah man. Ain't nobody actually seen him. All we see is his daughter, the twenty-four year old.”

Will blinked, head turning sharply,peering down the brim of his glasses. 'He has a daughter?”

“Yeah man! Hot too. Bout five five? Brown hair, all jagged at the edges? Pink halter,black leather skirt?” Openly grinning now. 'She's his.”

Finding the only solid piece of information he'd been given, Will followed the teenagers lead. 'Where would I find her?”

Another bubble, the kid grinning wider now. “Mostly the park and Nigel's Night Club. But good luck getting anywhere near 'ere. Nobody gets lucky.”

Will tugged his hat back on, pushing himself off the wall. “Well don't worry' attempting to reassure the kid, despite it not being needed. 

“I'm not looking to get lucky.”

~~

That had been six days ago, thinking back on it. Will wondered if luck was going to be more necessary than he originally thought. Crowded up behind a dumpster and the walls of what might have been a pawn shop when the city was apparently still promising, he took the moment to debate about his precarious position and the role he'd decided to take in this crack down. 

Voices dragged him from thought, one low, the other pitched, dragging of feet sounding unmistakably like a body. Raising upwards, Graham kept himself hidden, twisting his arm to the side and leaning his head against brick, giving himself a clear line of hearing to let the voices trail.

“Godamnit would you fucking watch it Jimmy?” the lower of the two snarled out. “Getting fucking blood all over the place like this”

“Maybe if you would lift him proper there wouldn't be blood, now would there, Zeller?”

“Whatever. Just get him in the dumpster and burnt so we can finish this for the night. Getting fucking cold out here.”

Lifting the body,they both chucked the ex-second to the heap of clothes and waste, Jimmy scrunched up his brow. “Fuck. Forgot my lighter.' Only to have Zeller cuff him in the back of the head. 

 

“Great! He'll love that.”

“We'll be ten minutes. Nobody's gonna take him in ten minutes' Jimmy argued, starting to walk back down the alleyway, Zeller nattering incessantly about his lack of preparation. Will waited until they were gone before detaching himself from brick, climbing his way up the dumpster before falling over. Landing on egg shells and other matter Will really didn't wish to think all that hard on.

“Christ, what did they do to you?” he muttered, running his hand over the corpse forehead, heat emanating off the body, indicating that the man had died only moments before being dragged out here for disposal. Avoiding the large blown mass that was his chest, Will noticed another hole near the heart, pushing his bare hand past the rib cage to find nothing but vacant, cold emptiness.

Revolted revelation hitting him.

~~

'They took the heart?” Crawford asked,staring down at the row of photo's Will thrust at him. 

“And his lungs,and both kidney's” Graham concurred. 'No fingerprints on the body except..” ducking his head shamefully.

“Except your own.' Crawford reminded him,tersely. 'Police work 101 Will,your not a rookie, stop acting like one.”

“I know I know but look. We never find bodies because they're burned,and they take the organs. What does that mean?”

“Organ harvesting?” Jack suggested, leaning back in his chair. 'If that's the case, were handing it over to INTERPOL-and you-” pointing deliberately with his pen. 'Are not qualified. Stay out of the area,Will. We need you.”

“What. Dolling out speeding tickets?” Fighting the eye roll. “Or no was it breaking up bar fights? I'm overqualified for that, Jack.”

“Defiance is an ugly look on you,Will” gesturing with his chin to the door. Graham huffed, shoving his glasses back up his nose, giving off of a sigh of defeat before making his way out of the office. Instead of heading off to the common offices, he bolted for the exit.

~~

Abigail swung her body around the stool, curled against the fine, supple leopard print-clad chest of Freddie, leaning her head just over her shoulder, biting against the flesh of her neck. “Bit dull tonight,isn't it?” she quipped, sulking until a hand came around the curve of her ass.

“Give it time, where's your daddy?” Freddie asked, glancing about the club, mouth right against Abigail's ear to be heard over the blaring music. AC/DC was a legitmately awesome band,but it was difficult to hear over the clashing of drums and wailing electric guitars.

“Busy' Abigail pouted.  
“What a shame' Letting herself break away to better face the bar. 'Oie! Rum and coke' digging around in her clutch.

“What about mine?”

“Get your own,you know you've got more money than me.”

“Bitch” Glancing towards the door, hearing whispers near her side. “Oh ho ho, Freddie,look' making her friend turn around to face the door. “Mod Squad at Two o'clock' Freddie turned, smirking. “What kind of cop comes all by himself?”

“Especially one that looks like that..”

Unheard all the way across the expanse of the club, Will shoved his hands deep in his pocket, glad that he was at least without his jacket, turning to feel hands running down his chest. “I didn't know they had uniformed performers now' the alcohol laddened breath purred to his hear. 'Or do you do private shows?”

“Private shows-behind bars. Excuse me.' shoving her off with very little grace or dignity, hearing her mutter curses. 'Probably a fag anyway-cheap shot.”

Will sighed, gritting his teeth together, elbowing his way past the burly wall that seemed to have formed out of nowhere. 

“Move”

“Shouldn't you be up there with the girls sweetheart?”

Graham blinked, drawing his lower lip between his teeth, reaching out to grab the meaty neck, dragging the man's head down to his,pressing their foreheads together. “Sorry,but I prefer one on one performances” driving his leg up and between the other man's, hearing him howl and break away, sputtering. Will wiped his hand on the side of his pants, stepping over the trembling, jerking body and moving deeper into the club; approaching the bar, he flagged a tender down.

“Is there a Ms. Lecter here?” Will asked, folding his arms against the countertop. 

“Why do you want to know?” the tender grunted, Will grinned. 

“So there is one here. Excellent. Tell me where I can find her.”

“I think I need to see some information first, Officer.” 

'Deacon it's alright' A sing-song voice coo'd. 'I don't mind' Graham angled his body to the side, met with cold blue eyes and a smile that promised sins Will wasn't sure he wanted to imagine. 'What can I do for you Officer..?”

“Graham. Mind if we have a little chat?”

Unperturbed, Abigail shook her head, leaning close to him. “There's really no need, Officer. You haven't got enough information to take this any further, and I'm afraid I won't tell you anything without a warrant. So why don't you have a drink” reaching over the counter to grab for a glass, uninvited. 'And relax a little,hmm?”

Will frowned, pushing the rim of his glasses higher up his eyes. 'I'll relax when you and your father are behind bars” Abigail laughed, a high sound that was too shrill to be warm or comforting.

“Afraid you're going to be waiting a long time then,sugar. Your muscles might just burst by then.”

“We'll see” Moving himself off the counter. 'Thank you for your time, Ms. Lecter.”

Abigail sneered a little when his back was turned.

“It's Hobbs, Officer.”

Will pretended not to hear her.

~~

Two weeks, another body and four more scoldings from Jack, Will wondered if this was a mistake. His apartment was covered in evidence photo's from the missing victims-with no body too accompany them. Winston curled up at his feet as he drained the second tumbler of whiskey in an hour, scratching his whining companions ears. 

“I just can't explain it' he addressed the dog. “I feel like, there has too be at least somebody who wants this guy off the streets. Yet nobody wants to go near him” Which to Will, smelled like dirty money somewhere. Not that he wanted to think of fellow officers in those sort of terms. But it was a possibility he couldn't exactly ignore outright either.

According to Jack,things had been simpler ten, fifteen years ago. When the seventies ended and the eighties came to fruition, things got more and more corrupt and far grittier than before. And with the AIDS scare that hit the world about eighty-six things had gotten even worse. Even Crawford commented that the rise in hate crime had gotten so high even once good cities-like Baltimore. Had turned violent and destitute.

Yet nobody seemed inclined enough to go after Lecter. Unable to sleep properly from the nightmares of what the man might be committing under there very noses, Will was unable to let it settle. Hearing sirens off in the distance, he sighed, flopping heavily back in the chair. 'I see him behind my eyes and I don't even know what he looks like” Winston whined, making a strange series of keening sounds. Will's hair rose on the back of his neck just as the dog began to growl.

Standing, Will made for his bedroom-where he kept his gun- unable to get much further before the front door of his apartment opened effortlessly, barrel levelled between Graham's eyes.

'Sit back down, come now. Don't want to exhaust yourself.' an accent thicker than any Will had before heard in person. “Under the light. Just as you were” Will swallowed, backing up the single few feet that it took. Winston growled and barked, snarling in derision. Graham put a hand down to shush him as the man moved closer into the room. Distracting Will entirely with both awestruck clarity and equal parts fascination.

Lecter was almost exactly as he might have imagined and everything he hadn't. Though what managed to fill in the blanks was far better than anything his own mind could have come up with of his own accord. Soft brown hair fell just so over a brow and face that Will could only really described, even off handedly as nothing short of chizzled granite. Deep set eyes of a solid amber, tinted with gold. It should have been absurd,the way he was thinking. Eyes trailing down to the broad,well muscled chest and shoulders. Covered entirely by a black leather coat that would have cost almost all of Will's life savings. Under which appeared to be a navy blue dress shirt and ebony tie. Folding off into black, form fitting slacks that curled around powerful legs and black leather ankle boots that were probably more expensive than the jacket.

Clenched between his teeth was a still smoking cigarette, lip curling to reveal what Will realized-with no small amount of horror-to be actual fangs. Swallowing the startled sound that wanted to come out, Graham searched the functioning part of his brain for any kind of reality to come through. Yet,he found himself oddly hazy.

“William Graham.” blowing out a cloud of smoke from the side of his mouth while the cigarette was still clenched. 'About time.”

Graham's eyes jerked, reaching outwards towards his desk, attempting to grab for his own gun. Lecter tu-tutted and slammed his boot down on Will's wrist, the resounding snap muted out by a scream louder than anything Will had ever believed himself to be capable of producing.

“I wouldn't do that again,if I were you,hmm?” Lecter suggested, crouching so that his knee was braced between Will's spread thighs, trailing the cold, metallic barrel down Will's cheek, smearing his tears. “Unless you want another break in a far more sensitive place.”

Alarmed by his master's distress, Winston started to bark in earnest, latching his teeth around the cuff of Lecter's pant leg, shoved off by the violent kick outwards Lecter gave to dislodge him. At Winston's whimper, Will took Lecter's momentary distraction to shove him forward, squirming from the grasp of the other and wrapping both arms around his retriever, finding the gun barrel now levelled between his eyes.

'Get rid of him, or I paint the walls with blooded fur.' Gesturing towards a doorway down the hall. 'Five seconds.'

Will swallowed, lifting the still-snarling Winston up in his arms and carrying him quickly to the bedroom,depositing him to the bed with quick, affectionate pats. “Stay there boy; I'll be okay' closing the door quickly behind himself, only to have Lecter shoving him right back up against the door, both wrists pinned by his exceedingly large hand, braced above Will's head.

Graham hissed, swallowing the hasty tears that spilled as his slightly broken wrist protested the weight, bracing his knees backwards to keep balanced. 

“You cry beautifully,Officer Graham' Lecter murmured. “Tears suit your face.”

“Shut up, I can arrest you here and now.”

“Ah.' Lecter grinned, tapping Will's closed lips with the barrel of the Browning 9mm, nothing terribly fancy; but damaging enough. And beautifully effective. “But you haven't, why is that Officer Graham? You who are plagued by headaches and killers..designs, have not made a single move to put me under arrest. Why?”

Will swallowed, bucking his legs against Lecter's pelvis, only drawing another dry chuckle from the man. Sandpaper mouth refusing to voice anything, only a sudden cry of surprise when Lecter took the single gasp for air to shove the 9mm between Will's lips, over his tongue,and straight down his throat. Teeth against the trigger guard.

Choking, Graham trashed-putting aside the pain of his wrist to force oxygen through his nostrils, wiggling to and fro against the door as the lack of oxygen and inital panic made sparks dance behind his eyes. Brought back to reality by the harsh slap against his cheek.

'Cease.” Lecter hissed, “You only make it worse”

Survival telling him to listen, Will did. Drawing a steady stream of air through his nose, exhaling as best as he could, glassy eyed.

“Good boy. We both know why you've not yet arrested me-there isn't enough evidence. Even what you find is negligible,and seeing as you appear to be operating entirely on your own, you clearly don't even have the authority to investigate me” Graham narrowed his eyes, wishing he'd not left his glasses off. Not wanting Lecter to see any of the vulnerability currently felt.

Useless, as Lecter had already taken keen note of it.

“Though.' a small,amused laugh. “It's most fun to see you try so hard.' Cocking his head to the side, Will disliked the excited glint he saw there the moment it appeared.

'Suck.” forceful,demanding without a single note of humour. Will swung his eyes to the hand holding the 9mm,then back to Lecter's face.

_Are you serious?_ Communicated silently with his eyes. But Lecter didn't budge,the only movement was to draw the muzzle slightly off the back of Will's throat,pushed back down. Graham flushed, hardening his eyes and drawing his lips more tightly around the metal, flattening the line of his tongue; working the edges.

Soon as he complied, Lecter began to draw the gun outwards,then back down. Will's lips stretched red and wide against the barrel, saliva slick around the edges. Moments later,when he appeared to have a rhythm going, Lecter increased the pace, shoving it further down with each push, until he heard Will gag, sinking his teeth to keep stable.

“Ah ah. Don't be leaving teeth marks now.” Tongue flicking out at the side of his lips, wetting them. Angling his thigh until he felt nothing but steady,hard heat. Smirking as he pressed forward. Graham jumped, head thudding against the door.

'Yes.' sounding so pleased with himself that Will nearly prayed to a God he had no belief of for a hole to appear in his floor. 'That's what I thought.”

Attempting to be defiant if to retain some modicum of his dignity, Graham thrust his leg upwards and too the side, only to have the motion blocked by Lecter releasing his wrists long enough to grab, dragging it against his waist, earning a half exhausted, half aroused groan from deep within Will's throat.  
“You're making this.” rolling his hips inward, drawing the muzzle out and then back in; Will shuddering,bucking forward helplessly. 'So much worse for yourself.” waiting for Will to resume sucking the metal before continuing the steady thrusts of both gun and thigh. “Really, who you hiding from? God?' laughing. “There isn't one'

Graham stuttered, supported now only by the brace Lecter had around him. Desperate, but not knowing what for. Increasing the speed of his movements. Meeting Lecter's shoves with his own sucks and thrusts. Throat aching around the blunt end of the muzzle, lips strained as he finally pitched forward; trembling as wave after wave of sensation overrode his senses. Sticky heat soaking through the jeans as his nose and throat closed to oxygen, teeth rattling slightly against the metal.

Lecter watched the Officer's release smugly, finally dragging the barrel from his slack mouth, peering at the glistening saliva-proof, of the man's unfaltering submission before inhaling the sweet scent of thick, hot release in the air.

Stepping back, Will sagged to the floor. Bones liquefied as he fell to his knees.

“This is a war you'll never win, Graham' Lecter assured, pausing at the doorway.

“But I'm curious to see you try.” sealing Will's defeat with a single click of the lock.

~~

Red wine made a worthy compliment to any meal, especially when tinted with just the faintest traces of O-negative. Abigail shivered, long,thin fingers curled about the stem as the liquid ran down her throat, setting it just so against the table. “Perfect' she announced, “as always.”

“I had thought that maybe I needed a different type, but it seems O-negative works the best in the wines” Lecter agreed.

“Absolutely.” Abigail swallowed again, shivering in pleasure, eyes raised just above the glass, Lecter turned, lowering his fork.

“Is something the matter?” feigning ignorance. Abigail shrugged, taking up her steak knife. 'Not at all. I just noticed you've been distracted as of late; barely paying any attention to me.”

'Really now?” setting his fork down, hands folding against the table. “Why would you think that?” 

She rolled her eyes. 'Please. Don't play me.”

“I assure you there is nothing you need to worry of, Abigail” resuming his actions. “I have some other business to take care of as of late.

“You found Graham” it wasn't a question. Sliding a piece of thigh dipped in red wine sauce between her lips. 'I was waiting”

 

“I am, as always, most pleased with how astute you are' he noted. Abigail smirked, letting her hair drape just over pushed forward cleavage. 'Of course, daddy. Someone has to be after all'

“Getting catty are we?”

“Would you have me any other way?”

Lecter chuckled, shaking his head. 'Of course not” knowing he'd raised her right. Ears tuned to the sound of her chair scraping the floor, vision momentarily obscured by shapely thighs, barely contained by a jean mini-skirt and knee high boots, a finger tipping his chin up. 

“I think you should keep him, he's cute.”

Lecter just smirked.

~~

Breath fogging in the air, Will pulled the black leather gloves more firmly over his fingers, irritated by the chill that permeated the streets surrounding him, a single pop can serving as his entertainment, idly kicking it down the street. Aware of eyes on him at every turn. Smoke from far more potent substances than cigarettes clouding the air.

Even through closed eyes and layers, he could feel Lecter's hands on him. After the man had left, Will threw himself to the shower,fist banging against the solid black and blue tile until blood ran from his knuckles. Frustrated gasps overriding his mind. Vowing to never be so caught off guard by the man.

Yet, it seemed an exercise in futility. There was nothing like the man. No one he'd ever seen before had such a presence, nigh ethereal, eyes that seemed to see straight through Will's soul,bloody hands cupping whatever broken,dark thing he saw inside and cradling it like a mother a babe.

Swallowing the bitter metal memory, Will rounded a corner, pausing to watch a small card game being dolled out on an up turned cardboard box, watch informing him that it was just ten past eleven pm. Crouching behind a mail box piled high with trash; a stray tabby cat leapt out of one of the parcels, settling itself atop the mail and peering at Graham with the judgemental green-eyed gaze that only cats could produce.

“Come to keep me company have you?' 

The cat blinked, tail flicking.

“Right” Will snorted. 'Of course not. You probably sit here all the time,don't you?”

Another tail flick, fore paw raised to it's mouth to begin a vigorous cleaning regime. Will sighed,shaking his head. “You're probably smarter than me anyway..”

That got him a quiet meow. Graham leaned backwards against brick, brushing dust from the knees of his navy blue uniform pants,passing the time with what he had managed to figure out about Lecter. Biting his lower lip in both disgust and fascination as thoughts of the man sent an answering warm shudder through him.

Through some minimal research, Will learned that Lecter was most likely an immigrant from a Lithuanian family that ended up becoming impoverished following the events of the Second World War. Known for being smart,charming and a natural born leader; he'd broken away from the family after the death of his parents and began worming his way through the cities undergrounds, slowly taking over gang after gang, until he managed to be the leading figure in Baltimore. Older than Will originally guessed,the man was pushing fifty and likely had more of an education through stolen books than Graham would have guessed.

Seemed like such a wasted opportunity,really. A man like him could have achieved great fortunes with natural born intelligence and charm had he stayed in school. But the inner city was never kind to non-American's; and Lecter had probably learned as much early on.

Past grievances and missed opportunities aside, Will chased the thoughts away, not wanting to linger anymore on Lecter, Hannibal Lecter-than was necessary. 

Never mind that he'd somehow managed to spend the last few nights waking up in a cold sweat that was less and less caused by his nightmares and more and more by the strange impression the man had left on him. The first time it happened-the very next morning-Will had rolled out of his tangled mass of sheet's and retched into the bathroom sink.

Giving up on that when it proved fruitless. Deciding to let his little apparently thriving obsession linger.  
Will had never felt particularly welcome in the police force. Small and skinny, with a resounding twitch and awkward presence-few approached him with any sort of kindness. Even Jack only spent all that much time with him out of necessity rather than real wanting too. Yet Lecter appeared to have wormed his way through all of Will's defences; managing to pull through all of his own weaknesses and exploit them mercilessly.

All within one single meeting. Graham slammed the palm of his hand to his forehead,and groaned. Lost in his temporary self-hatred; shaken forth by the cat leaping off the mail box, padding into the night. Hearing voices, Will curled himself up around the brick, glancing towards his own gun before settling himself anew.

“We came as quickly as we could.” A slightly panicked voice Will didn't recognize floated through the alley. Graham angled himself so that he was able to see the shadowed outlines of bodies, blood racing through his ears when he could make out the distinct shape of Lecter right at the end. Leather again, though he wore an open red v-neck that revealed the very top of silver hair, long black jeans belted at the waist. Smoke clouding the top layer of his head. 

“Quickly?” Hannibal answered sardonically. 'Quickly indicates that you got here faster than promised. Yet you're two and a half hours late' voice so cold Will could hear each node of his accent like a sharpened edge of ice. 

“We..we got stuck. There were problems you know?” the first answered, stuttering slightly with nerves. “Cops crawling around and-”

“The police avoid this area; I've made sure of it' Came Lecter's smooth rebuff. Graham hissed as his fear of dirty cops was confirmed. Hannibal's boots clacking as he approached the first man, pulling the cigarette from his lips. “You got weak kneed and chicken shit, that's why you delayed.”

“I-I” Hannibal tilted his head to the side, as though waiting. Moving forward, he pushed the cigarette hard against the stuttering man's cheek, a loud yelp filling the small,dimly lit space.

“Have I not made it perfectly clear”, Lecter growled. 'Not to fuck with me?”

Long legs slid from the lid of a dumpster, Abigail running her hand up the length of Lecter's arm, raising herself to her toes to whisper in his ear. Whatever she said turned the sneer to something much more sinster and cold. Nudging her, Abigail slithered from his person, working her way behind the man; yanking his arms behind his back, tugging until he screamed.

“Obviously, not clear enough' 

“Please” panicked shouting. 'I didn't, I just”

“You thought you could get a better offer. Figured that just maybe, you could play me,hmm?” A switch blade appearing between two long, fine fingers. “Well I hate to tell you” pushing the blade against the man's neck, slippery from the panicked sweat. 

“There is no better offer.” Sanguine dripping as he started to push against the blade.

“Drop it, Lecter!” Will shouted, leaping from his hiding place, Beretta levelled directly between Hannibal's eyes. Four clicks from every corner of the alley responded, Hannibal threw a hand up.

“Hold.”

“Drop it, I won't ask a third time.”

“Why Officer Graham”, evacuating the bleeding man, content to leave him with Abigail. 'I'd not dream of making you repeat yourself”

“Save's me the trouble.' Will had evidence now. Concrete evidence. Catching Lecter red-handed. Though he was severely outnumbered. “Hannibal Lecter, you're under arrest for-”

“For what?” Hannibal echoed. Mocking. “Attempted murder?' Stepping closer to Will. “Drug dealing?” Another step. 'Money laundering?” Close enough now for Will to feel his nicotine laddened breath against his cheek. 'Robbery? Assault?” Graham readjusted his grip, eyes widening when one of Lecter's hands closed over the muzzle, gripping there. “Or something else you can pull out of your grade school cops and robbers handbook?”

Around them, Price,Zeller and the two others lowered their weapons. Abigail ran her fingertips through the bleeding neck, sucking them to her mouth with a quiet moan. Still warm and delicious against the raised taste buds. Crawling off him, she walked over to Hannibal, wrapping her arms about his waist.

Graham wasn't even sure that she was wearing a top,it was so sheer.

“He's still alive daddy' She practically sang, waving a little at Will with red-tinted fingers. “What should we do with him?”

Hannibal considered.

“Have Price and Zeller hang him upside down over the awning' smirking. 'Bleed him. Leave a bucket to collect it-then leave Officer Graham and I. Alone”

Abigail clapped a little, extracting herself and snapping at the four men. 'You heard him, come now!' Will watched in somewhat startled amazement as they all followed her like obedient pups.

“You really think you can get away with this, Lecter?” Will asked, aghast. “There's substantial evidence against you now. I've got enough information to put you behind bars for the rest of your living days, however long those might be, you can only run for so long” A single finger pressed against Will's mouth, startling him into silence at the seemingly harmless gesture.

“Much better. Now. One at a time' yanking the gun from Will's hand, throwing it backwards over the brick wall that separated the alley from the street. “This 'evidence' you have against me is a single cop against an entire jurisdiction, a jurisdiction that has sworn as much loyalty to me as they have to the so called public they protect” Head tipping. 'You boys in blue really don't look hard enough at one's credentials before your spilling your guts to the nearest,waiting ear.”

“You son of a bitch. You can't pay off the entire police force!' Will interrupted, irritated-though he already knew, it was strange to have it so wordfully clarified.

Lecter laughed then, a loud,full bodied chuckle.

“Can't?” wiping an amused tear from his eye. 'You're so young, so pathetic. Can't is for people who have not already achieved half of what I've managed to accomplish. No self-respecting police force would send a single rookie-”

“I am not a rookie! I have a five year seniority in the force that-”

“All alone into the most crime ridden area of Baltimore. And oh yes, you might be here without permission,but had they given two shits about your well being,they'd have forced you out by now” Lighting another cigarette, soothing his lungs with poison. 'Which,they have not, obviously.”

Graham paled. Mind screaming at him to ignore it; to not believe it. Yet they were his own thoughts,his own feelings. All just confirmed by a growled accent and heavy sigh. Lecter approached him,again. Pushing the upper half of his body directly against Graham's, hand snaking around his waist, up the long column of his neck.

“Open, like a good boy now”

Will glared, but Hannibal just shoved his fingers between closed lips, forcing Graham's mouth open, holding his teeth. 'Don't struggle' hooking his leg around Will's thigh, Will shuddered, pushed with his hands. But found that Hannibal had become as much of an immovable wall as he looked.

“Good' Slotting his mouth down and down, “bite” not waiting for an answer or any sort of confirmation before Will felt rough,chapped lips against his own, heavy,toxic smoke and ash filling his lungs. Jerking only once before Hannibal gave a warning tug with his leg. Trembling, Will inhaled obediently ,feeling the self-satisfied smirk against his lips before Lecter withdrew,taking the cigarette with him. Letting Graham cough.

“I'm giving you one last chance to run, Officer Graham.”

Will backed up a step,then another.

“You won't get away with this.” Sounding childish even to himself. 'Mark my words, I will have you behind bars before this year is over.”

“Marked” Hannibal remarked, cooly. 'Two seconds”

Will bolted.

~~

“Hannibal Lecter is running amock all over Baltimore, because none of us are willing to stand against someone who finances us so readily! Without question! He's allowed to do whatever the fuck he wants while we get a nice hefty sum passed under the table and behind the block!” Graham had been shouting for so long that his voice was strained. 

“That's why you never wanted me going after him! Not some amazing lack of experience, or because you suspect him of organ harvesting! But because he WORKS for us!” Crawford stared, hands folded against the desk, regarding Will blankly.

“I've about had enough of this shouting,ranting and raving. Do you think you are quite done now?” Will glared, all but throwing himself into the chair across from Jack's desk. “Why' He almost whispered. “Why do we allow such things?”

Jack sighed. 'I don't want to fire you Will,but I'll have to if you continue to act like this. So, are you done?”

Will glared,throwing up his hands. “Yes! I am finished,but at least clue me in,please!”

Crawford unlaced his fingers, leaning back in the chair. “It's been a rough decade, Will. Finances are tight. The people Lecter eliminates tend to be the same kind of gutter crawling scum that he is. Nobody that would be missed, in any grand scheme. He pays us,and we let him carry on with his work' Pushing the chair back a little, wheels rolling against wood. “If anything, he actually makes our job easier.”

Will frowned, pushing himself up and out of his chair.

“Then what the hell did I become a cop for?”

“I can't answer that” Crawford admitted. “Everyone joins the force for their own reasons”

“Well I didn't join it for this.”

Crawford considered, watching Will approach the door.

“Didn't you?”

~~

Minutes turned to hours, hours to days, days to weeks. Nothing changed. Will went back to parking tickets and domestic violence disputes. To helping old ladies find their keys and kids find their mommies. Every day,he went back home unsatisfied, unhappy. Frustrated,annoyed and displeased with himself and the world. 

Once a week,he ventured to Lecter's domain. To Nigel's Night Club. Watching from over a frosted glass or a panel of brick window frame. Only to leave hard, frustrated, and deeply unsettled. 

Standing beneath the head of his shower, Will peered down at himself for the fifth time in the last twenty seconds, finally wrapping his hand about the flesh and tugging, resting his head against the cool tiles. As though his entire body was tuned to the man's hands with practically no effort on the other's part.

Or maybe, biting at his lip,increasing the speed. Maybe he'd been obsessed from the beginning, Lecter the answer to a question he could never really figure out. A missing equation. Rocking his way through a barely satisfying release, Will sighed and accepted the fate that had been doled out to him before he realized it to be reality.

~~

Lecter pulled open the door to his home at quarter past midnight the following night. If he was surprised to see Will there-dressed in full dress blues. He didn't show it. 

“You alone?”

“I can be' holding out his palm. Wordlessly, Will passed his badge forward, watching Lecter take his lighter too it, flames crackling against the pavement he dropped it to. “Makes for a rather nice fire,don't you think?” Graham didn't answer. Lecter hooked a finger beneath his collar,dragging him close.

“When I ask questions, you answer. Is that clear?” Will sighed, looking weary. “Yes.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes, sir” 

“Good. Come in.” Will dragged his feet-allowing for Lecter to do most of the work. In the light, Will could see the muscled arms beneath the leather, the open collar of the dark blood red dress shirt, curled silver hair over well muscled abs (more than his age would show) and fine legs in leather pants and leather boots. Hugging every muscle as though they were painted on. Hannibal let out an amused chuckle, fingering the stubble against Will's neck. “Pay attention, I'm only going to ask you once. I do not believe in repeating myself. That got Graham's attention, Adam's Apple bobbing slowly beneath his throat. Hannibal resisted the urge to sink his teeth, to own it. Not yet. Soon, but not yet. 

“Now. Are you absolutely sure?” Will opened his mouth to answer, but Hannibal silenced it with his fingers, shaking his head. Indicating that he should take the moment to think of it. So Will did. Collecting himself, but all he could think of was the fact that each and every night he remained unsatisfied, unhappy and deeply aroused. Nodding once.

“Say it.”

“Yes. Yes I am sure. Please, just take it away' Not even sure what he was begging for anymore. Barely aware of what was right and what was wrong in his head, knees unstable supports for his feet. Yet it seemed to communicate something to Lecter,finding himself pressed up against the heavy wooden door, Lecter's thigh bracing him much like when he had overpowered him those months ago in his apartment. Will whimpered dryly, opening immediately to accept the probe of Lecter's tongue, hot and poisonous against his own. Warm,welcome. Trying to arch in for more when Lecter pulled himself away.

“Patience, Will", fingering his hair. “We need to take care of this, first.” Gesturing to Will's uniform. Graham nodded,spreading his hands out behind himself against the door. Needing the support. Lecter backed away, flicking the switch blade, letting Graham's own eyes gleam against the metal. 'Hold still' slotting the blade to the collar of Will's uniform shirt, popping the buttons with each slice, effectively decimating the past.

Shirt falling to pieces, Will convulsed beneath Lecter's touch. Hannibal dragged blunt nails up the edge of his neck, pushing down on Will's shoulders to get him to his knees. Hot air flush,quick, against his thighs.

“Be still' Lecter warned. 'Else I cut you more seriously than I need too.” Graham jerked his head up in alarm, only to have it driven back down, nose kissing the carpeting. Hannibal carding a comforting hand through his hair as a reward. Adjusting Will manually until he was flat. Quickly dragging the sharp curve of the blade down the side of Graham's thigh,exposing a jutting hipbone. Will hissed through clenched teeth as Lecter drew the blade through the thin flesh, carving in a series of quick lines and curls.

“Good boy,' feeling Will quiver. “Such a good boy.” Pausing to admire the calligraphic, 'H.L' bleeding out to the floor. Slipping himself down to latch his mouth to bone, sucking the blood through the cuts. Will threw his head back until it threatened to snap, crying out.

“Roll over.” Will did, pants falling to the same pieces the shirt had,leaving him exposed in the shoes,socks and boxers. Straining against his thighs. Flushed. Lecter took the moment to admire his handiwork before dragging a flat hand up the plane of Will's stomach, curling his fingers around his throat. 

“From now on,this?” squeezing. “Is all you're going to know. Your life bleeds through my hands. What I give?” Another squeeze. 'I can also take away. Do you understand what I'm saying,Will?” Graham nodded,bucking his hips up. 

“Yes. Yes. Sir. I understand. Please..” Lecter shushed him, petting affectionately at his pectorals. 'Stand” Rising back to his feet. “And follow me.”

~~

The Master Bedroom was something of an ornate,yet subdued affair. Though Will barely paid the slightest node of attention too the details. Focused entirely on Hannibal using his own cuffs to attach him to the headboard, metal clinking against metal.

“I will protect you', Hannibal announced, lips to his ear. Making the hair there stand on end. “But you need to let yourself go entirely for that to happen.”

Will frowned.

“But, I have..” Lecter smiled, half amused, half weary. Fully sinister. “No, Will. You have not. But you will” Crawling back off the bed to his dresser. Will forced his breathing to slow to a steady sort of crawl before Lecter returned, fisting a tube of lube and the 9mm.

Instantly. Will felt startled, horrified clarity. “No.”

“What was that?” Lecter asked. 'I don't believe I heard you.”

Will stared at the Browning, attempting to point with his foot. 'No. Not that. I can't.”

“You can.” Crawling back to the bed, slotting himself between Will's thighs, spreading them apart with the flat of his hands, pushing harder when Will fought to close them again. Graham's eyes had gone wide,wet with fear. Hannibal rubbed the inside of his pelvic bone to soothe him.

“You need to learn how to completely relinquish yourself and your control.' Hannibal explained. Will didn't believe him. Was far more convinced that Lecter got off on how much damage he could inflict. 

Whatever the case, the world shattered around him when he felt the warmth of Lecter's tongue laving over his entrance. Fingers curling inside the cuffs restraint as he bucked forward, making Lecter penetrate him with the digit before either were ready. Will cursed under his breath, Lecter answering by creating a series of steady thrusting motions that made the tense muscle go lax.

A tongue should not be able to breach that far, dragging sounds from Will that were all but inhuman to his own ears. Knees caging Lecter's head as he actively fought for more sensation. Deeper,harder. Lecter freed himself to breath, taking up the 9mm once more (When had he gotten it so slick?) and pushing just so against Will's entrance.

“Fuck' Will hissed, knees buckling. It was colder than his mouth,and far wider. The shape of the barrel awkward to his body. Curses turning to active keening as Hannibal continued to push,and push. Finally, after what felt like an agony of minutes, the trigger guard was against the outer rim of his ass; and Will was barely aware of his own tears until Lecter's tongue was licking them away. 

He'd sheared his shirt,sometime in the process, as well as the jacket. Covering Will's eyes with nothing but coarse silver hair that seemed to glint in the dim light above their heads.

“There.” Panting lightly, voice deeper and rougher. Grating against Will's senses. “You feel that? Feel how owned you are by an inanimate object? We can become a slave to anything Will, anything at all. Freedom is life's biggest illusion. You're only as free as you want to be and you-' he reached down, dragging the cold metal down before giving a twist, pushing back in. “Don't even want that much. You crave ownership the way a dog whines for a Master to take it's leash. A slave to your mind.”

Will keened, a high pitched sort of sound. Hannibal shushed him with his own mouth, licking and tasting the recesses of his mouth, the scent of arousal high in the permeated air. “Hold still.' He whispered when he pulled back,pleased with how Will fought to chase. “If you move when I do,you'll tear.”

Graham accepted the warning, whimpering enough to make his lower lip tremble , Lecter grasped the butt of the 9mm, dragging it part way from his body,then thrusting back in, rubbing right up against Will's swollen gland. Graham tried to arch, but Hannibal twisted himself, until both knees were braced on either side of Will's head. Feeling suddenly bold, or perhaps just desperate for some kind of sensation, Will lifted his nose upwards,pressing against the hardness he felt there, a rush of heat surging through his spine when Lecter growled and bucked.

“You are Icarus, Will. Flying to the sun of your own destruction.” Lecter growled, allowing for Will to snag the zipper with his teeth. Relishing the hitch that became lodged in Will's throat when he found nothing but hard, thick flesh. Lecter wasn't overly fond of the barrier's of undergarments. Leaning his body downwards to allow for Graham to swallow, forcing himself all the way to the base, giving a hard thrust with the solid metal the same moment Graham choked.

White coated Will's vision, forcing him to inhale as best as he could against Lecter's pelvis. Leg's shaking with the effort of remaining bent as he began to suckle the flesh, working the underside of the vein with flat pushes of his tongue, curling around the throb of his heartbeat and raking his teeth against the folds. 

Surprised, but pleasantly so, Hannibal canted his hips downwards, leg's twitching against Will's ears as he rocked himself up and down, moving the gun in the same motion. A steady rhythm that still avoided being completely satisfying for Will. But the dual stimuli was getting the better of him. Clenching around the metal and Lecter's cock in the same moment, Hannibal slapped the side of his hip, hard. 

“Not yet” he snarled, reaching back to fist his hand in Will's hair. 'You cum from me and me alone,understood?” Tears were the only answer he got. Hot against the mounds of his ass. “Up” Will blinked, confused, Lecter's fingers working the jutting Adam's Apple to coax Will into freeing him.

Spinning himself, Hannibal admired the swell of Will's lips, the sheen of his eyes. Peering at him fondly as he began to ease the gun from Will's overly stretched hole, delighting in the high whimper the motion envoked. 

“Look, Will.' Turning himself so that Will was confronted with his own image in the tri-sided mirror plastered to the wall. 'Look how powerless you really are.' Yanking his head upwards by the hair. “You're helpless. Does it feel good? Hmm?'

Moments passed, silent save for the deep seated breathing of Will. Annoyed, Lecter shoved the tips of his fingers into the fresh carvings against Will's hip, making him shout. “Yes! Yes it feels good, it's good and it's...it's..” Hannibal turned his head, kneeling before Will's spread legs, dragging his hips forward until his own swollen, deeply aroused flesh was pushing against the well spread entrance. 

“It's what,Will?' tapping his thigh. Digging his nails to skin until it bled when Will tried to impale himself, so close to release he could nearly taste it. Hard and untouched against his stomach, desperation making him needy, hazy.

'It's so..free”

“Yes' finally letting Will have what he wanted, tight warmth encompassing him, covering him. 'And it's the only time you'll ever be so” Graham arched against the headboard, rocking and canting his hips down as Lecter started a steady,violent rhythm. Both of them far to close to drag it out. Will raised himself up as far as his strained body would allow, catching Lecter's upper lip between his teeth and biting until he tasted copper. Lecter sped up in response,stroking against Will's sweet spot with every direct and deliberate thrust. 

“Can..can I..?” feeling as though the world might fall apart in any given moment. Finding that he cared little if it did. 

“Yes.' Hannibal growled, reaching for the 9mm, angling Will's heavy cock against the cold, slick metal, stroking him tightly against it. Will gasped out a choked off moan, pulling hard enough against the headboard to make the cuffs rattle, back bowed as he released in a single warm wave against the gun, his chest and his own neck. 

Squeezing so intimately around Hannibal, two more violent thrusts was all it took to send him pitching forward, growling softly in the base of his throat as he marked Will's inner walls with his own seed. Holding there for a moment before finally drawing back on his knees, wiping a hand across his brow. 

“Please.' Rattling the cuffs. 'I can't feel my arms.”

Lecter chuckled, leaning up and over Will's body to release the metal, catching his arms in hand before they could drop. Will gave him a lopsided, dazed smile before curling inwards, face pressing against the silver down of his chest, before letting the dark heaviness overtake him.

~~

Will briefly came too about an hour later, to find something solid and leathery being buckled around his neck. When he reached up, Lecter had shushed him,fingers stroking over his eyes and lulling him back to sleep.

~~

“Dinner's ready!” Abigail called out, sticking her head though the space of the window. “Daddy come on!' She whined. 

Outside, Hannibal pulled tighter on the wire, swerving to avoid spilling blood on the leather jacket, brow arching in irritation when some splatted regardless. Graham swung to his side, bending his head down to lick slowly at the blood before it could stain.

'Not as good as yours' he admitted, sliding his hands into the pockets of his black jeans, gold bracelets clinking. Hannibal eyed his form fitting white shirt and the thick black leather collar, giving an amused little smile. “I'm flattered, Will”

“Flattered. But not surprised.”

“Not at all.”

“Guys!” Abigail poked her head out again, crossing her arms. 'Come on! Dinner's going to get cold,and we all know how disgusting cold kidney's taste, get your asses in here already.”

Hannibal laughed quietly, sliding his arm around Will's waist,fingers dipping into his back pocket. “Well, shall we?”

Will turned, peering down at Jack's body, crouching to smear some of the blood from the wires around his neck between his fingers,leaning up to slide them against Hannibal's receptive tongue.

“Yes. We shall.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like most things I write, this kind of ran away from me and took on it's own life. Funny how often that happens,isn't it?
> 
> Do not. I repeat do NOT fuck somebody with a 9mm Browning semi-automatic. Or any kind of gun. Seriously. You will tear and it will be a horrible experience. But if you're like me and want more of that, read it as often as possible.
> 
> Hopefully the endings not too rushed. I HAD an ending planned out beforehand,but at the very last second it decided to change on me.
> 
> As always, self-edited. Thanks for reading! ^_^
> 
> Quick Edit-Just fixed up some errors with the overall structure.


End file.
